


Tiny

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: Little Uppie and Daddy Channie [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Caregiver/little, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Himchan, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jongup isn't really submissive tho, Jonguppie has a stuffie, Jonguppie is smol too, Little Space, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, ddlb, little Jongup, plotless self-indulgent fluff, smol slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: Sometimes, Jongup felt very little. Sometimes, he was embarrassed of that. Actually, most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: contains DDlb and is short
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. DDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are even thinking of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

"Jonguppie?" Himchan called, peering into the kitchen. The younger wasn't in there either. There was only one place left that he hadn't looked; their bedroom. Though, he wasn't quite sure Jongup didn't respond to his calls. Then again, maybe he was sleeping.

When Himchan peered inside, he saw Jongup - not asleep - sitting on their bed in a fetal position. He had his DS in hand and their stuffed wolf next to him. He was watching Himchan with big, embarrassed eyes and red cheeks.

"Jonguppie, I'm home." He said, making his way across the room and sitting next to the younger.

"H-Hi, D-Hyung." Jongup stuttered, cheeks deepening in color. The reason Jongup looked so embarrassed suddenly became apparent to Himchan; Jongup was a little. Granted, not very often, but sometimes he needed that stress relief. And, due to the fact that Jongup was usually more dominant in the relationship, he got very embarrassed about it.

"Is Uppie feeling tiny again?" He wondered, hand resting on Jongup's cheek. Jongup nodded mutely, blushing. "Come here, Uppie." He said, opening his arms up. The younger tackled him in a hug just as quick. "That's better, baby." Himchan murmured, rubbing his back.

"Sleepy, Daddy." Jongup whispered, head resting in the crook of Himchan's neck.

"Does Uppie want to nap for a bit?" Himchan asked, fingers threading through Jongup's hair.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Then let's put this away." Himchan smiled, gently easing the DS out of Jongup's hands before crossing the room and putting it on their dresser. When Himchan turned back around, the wolf was clutched tight in Jongup's arms.

"Need wolfie to sleep." Jongup whined, hugging the wolf even closer.

Himchan chuckled, smiling as he crawled into bed, "I'm your stuffie, baby, cuddle me."

"B-But it's not the same thing." Jongup tried to reason, to which Himchan chuckled again.

"Cuddle us both, Uppie." Himchan smiled, arms wrapping around Jongup's waist. The younger smiled, scooting closer.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Uppie."

**Author's Note:**

> You may blame a game of truth or dare, a certain best friend, and a dare to write fluffy HimUp cx


End file.
